User blog:GobletPotion/The future of the Dragons franchise
What do you think/hope will happen in the next movie and episodes? I think there will be more deaths in the third movie. As much as I love her, I think Valka will be one of them. Maybe Gobber as well. It will be the movie where Hiccup really grows up, and removing authority figures will definitely make him more mature. I really don't hope Dreamworks will kill any of the teens, though. Nor do I think they will; it's still a cartoon for kids, after all. Though, it has been confirmed to be darker. We know that the dragons will somehow disappear. I don't hope they die. Since they're much bigger than their book counterparts, they're not that easy to hide, so Dreamworks will have to be creative. Will there be more night furies, perhaps? It could be interesting if Toothless found a dragon companion/girlfriend. And Drago. He will be a more complex villain. He's not dead. What will happen? Will he get an even more awesome backstory? Will he find another scary way of controlling dragons? The possibilities are endless! Finally, the teens. Will Hiccup marry Astrid? Probably yes. But it would be nice to se onscreen. And what about the others? I've heard that Fishlegs will get a girlfriend, though it could be rumours, since I don't have any source. And since there are only two girls who aren't taken (Ruffnut and Heather), then it will have to be one of them. Unless we're introduced to another girl, of course - which is not impossible. Now to the show. Maces and Talons part 2 ended a bit... open. So what will happen in season four? (Does anyone know when it will come out, by the way? I guess sometime in August, but idk.) I think we will get to see Hiccup inventing even more useful stuff, like his sword and his improved leg. And I hope we will see his relationship with Astrid improve. While they're obviously in love, they're still not as comfortable as in the second movie. And how did Ruffnut suddenly get so popular? We have one episode about why Fishlegs likes her, though it didn't affect the show very much (okay, maybe because they were more focused on Ryker and Dagur, but still) but why does Snotlout like her? Speaking of which, I somehow hope for an episode, where we see her trying to bury him alive. Don't get me wrong, I love both of them, but it would be hilarious to watch. And Viggo is an extremely interesting villain, mostly because he's at least as smart as Hiccup. And that's just WAY more fun to watch. And we saw Dagur free Heather! Do you think he will eventually come to the good side, or was it just an act of family loyalty? Unfortunately, I think the last one. But that doesn't mean I'm not interested in watching more about him. The worst is, that they have the Dragon Eye. I think the riders will eventually get it back, but how? When? *looks up* that was long. Sorry about that. But I'm very excited for what's next! And 2018? Too long! What are your thoughts about it? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts